


Being There

by Kabukistan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabukistan/pseuds/Kabukistan
Summary: The excitement at the Winter Palace finally dies down, and Cullen and the Inquisitor get a moment to themselves.





	Being There

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a series of drabbles that will eventually be a series when I post them.
> 
> Recommended listening: I See the Light - Midnite String Quartet  
> https://soundcloud.com/midnitestringquartet/i-see-the-light-1

Everything was finally calming down, thank the Maker. Cullen would say several silent prayers when this night was finally over, but at least for now he was no longer required to stand vigilant and “play nice” with the nobility, as Leliana had put it.  


He made his way around the ballroom, deflecting Orlesians as kindly as possible. He could never understand how Leliana and Josephine thrived in this environment. Or the Inquisitor, for that matter. Any expectations that Cullen had prior to this evening were far surpassed. Jacob was of noble birth, sure, but he had believed that the circle mage would be far out of touch with high society. Not halfway through the night and the Commander was watching him dance about the ballroom, mingling and schmoozing like he was born doing it.  


Cullen caught Dorian’s eye across the way, and was surprised to find him in the absence of the Inquisitor. He knew they were close friends, and Dorian had been running around the Palace at his side all night. Seeing the confused look, the Tevinter mage motioned at the door to the balcony, as if that was the answer to all of his problems. To be frank, the man did get on his nerves quite frequently, but it was always in Cullen’s best interest to humor him, at least.  


As he approached, a woman with black hair and a large velvet dress left the balcony. She looked so vaguely familiar, but when he turned to ask, she was gone.  


He turned back and walked out. The Inquisitor was leaning on the balcony, looking more tired than Cullen had ever seen him. The music from the ballroom faded in his ear as he walked to stand beside him. “It has been quite the night. I have to congratulate you, I did not believe that we would end the night with no blood shed.”  


Jacob did not look over at him. “If you aren’t counting all the servants and miscellaneous political figures, you are correct.” He quickly gave the Commander a wry smile before looking down again. “No, we did our best. I suppose that’s all we can hope for.”  


Cullen rested his elbows on the rail, leaning just far enough so that their shoulders weren’t touching. “I am more impressed in the way that you stopped Florianne. You stopped her before she could even get close to the Empress. Here I feel ashamed that I ever went along with the idea of just letting her die.”  


“No, it was logical at the time.”  


They both went silent. Cullen spared Jacob a few glances, trying to read his expression.  


“Are you alright?”  


Jacob shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know. It’s been… a long night.”  


Cullen rose slowly. There must be something he could do. He glanced back at the ballroom only to see that the doors had been mostly closed and the curtains drawn, the music coming in through one of the doors left slightly ajar. Dorian’s doing, no doubt. The man knew him too well for his liking.  


He took a step back. “I know you asked about this earlier, but I will do the honors this time.”  


Jacob spun around, curiosity turning into surprise as Cullen bowed and held out his hand.  


“May I have this dance, my lord?”  


Jacob’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing behind him. Gone was the dejected look he had moments ago. Now he was trying his hardest to look calm and collected, which only served to make him appear shy but overjoyed. It made Cullen’s heart skip.  


“I thought you told me you didn’t want to dance.” The mage gently placed his hand in his, letting himself be guided away from the edge.  


“I… I did not mean it like that, at the time…” The Commander sighed and brought his other hand to Jacob’s waist. “People change.”  


They danced to the soft, quiet music that made its way through the crack in the door. Cullen kept a distance between them, worrying that he might run Jacob off if the mage thought it was more than a dance between friends. It was a game, right? The Inquisitor flirts with him in jest, just like he’s seen him do with Dorian. It must be the same. He is flattered to be thought of as a close friend, but…  


Jacob is a natural dancer, and blissfully unaware of the thoughts rolling around in Cullen’s head. Every time the two catch each other’s eye, he smiles more, leaving the Commander melting under the attention. Never has he been so glad to be out of armor, because he is already impossibly warm even with the cool breeze ever so often.  


It was not long enough when a light knock came from the ballroom doors. Jacob stepped back, but let the hand on Cullen’s shoulder linger.  


Dorian leaned in. Of course. “Sorry to interrupt, truly, but Josephine has been looking for you for the past hour, and I can only distract her so long before she tries to threaten my social status.”  


Jacob laughed a bit. “I’ll be there in a moment, don’t worry.” Dorian gave him a mock bow before ducking out again, which returned his attention to Cullen. “I suppose this is goodnight, Commander. I’ll see you tomorrow for the ride back to Skyhold.”  


“Bright and early.”  


The Inquisitor groaned. “Bright and early…” He walked away, letting his hand slide off Cullen’s shoulder. Just before he reached the doors, he turned back. “Tonight turned out to be fun…” He began to blush and quickly turned and left.  


Cullen was left alone and undisturbed on the balcony, unwilling to leave. He wanted that moment back, of the two of them dancing, not worrying about the state of Thedas or if one of them could die in the next moment. Where Jacob was so, wonderfully happy just being close.  


He needed time to think.


End file.
